


The Man Inside the Armour

by TheLonelyGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Identity Porn, Kidnapping, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGhost/pseuds/TheLonelyGhost
Summary: Of all the heroes of Midgard, Iron Man is Loki's favourite. In order to get the hero's attention, Loki has kidnapped Iron Man's close friend, Tony Stark and has sent out a message on live television to all of Midgard to draw him in.Unfortunately, Loki has been waiting almost an hour and the armoured Avenger still hasn't shown.Where could he possibly be?





	The Man Inside the Armour

_“I have kidnapped your precious Tony Stark. Come and get him, Iron Man.”_

Loki had sent the message out on live television all around Midgard almost an hour ago, and the so-called superhero had yet to turn up. Loki was getting impatient. He was certain that Stark had some sort of tracker on him, so Iron Man should be able to locate him easily enough. And it wasn’t as if he’d taken him to some remote, faraway location – they were in a large, empty studio apartment in New York City. So what the Hel was taking so long?

Loki turned and glared at his captive who was currently tied to a chair with a metal gag covering his mouth, watching Loki intently. He stormed over and ripped off the gag.

“Why is he not rescuing you?” he growled.

Stark rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know, maybe because this whole situation screams, ‘trap’?”

“I’ve seen him walk into traps many times before in order to save people he doesn’t even know. But _you_ – you, he _cares_ about. He should _be here_.”

Tony tilted his head to the side curiously and narrowed his eyes.

“What makes you think he cares about me?”

“You build his suits. You alone know his true identity. It is obvious that he must trust you completely. He not only lives with you, but he follows you around wherever you go like a lost pup. And I have heard him speak very highly of you. He clearly… What?”

As Loki spoke, Stark’s expression had morphed into one of wide-eyed shock.

“I don’t know how I never noticed before…” Tony said quietly.

“Noticed what?”

“You’re _jealous_.”

It was not said unkindly, but it filled Loki with embarrassment and anger nonetheless. He quickly schooled his features so as to not show his underlying emotion.

“Don’t be absurd,” he said with a false casualness.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m certainly not judging you. I mean, you have great taste.”

When Loki didn’t respond, Tony’s expression softened.

“You’ve got no reason to be jealous. Trust me.”

Loki hesitated… but curiosity got the better of him in the end. He had to know…

“You and he… you’re not…”

“Together? No.”

Well, that was certainly a relief, although perhaps somewhat embarrassing that he read that incorrectly.

“I know for a fact that he likes _you_ , though,” Stark added.

Loki scowled at the man.

“Do not mock me.”

“Hey, no mocking here. I mean it. I mean, come on, do you think he flirts with all the villains he fights? God, no. You’re a million times more gorgeous, fun and intelligent than any of those other ass clowns.”

Loki prayed that his cheeks were not turning red at Stark’s words. He struggled to maintain an indifferent façade.

“He has said this about me?” he asked, attempting to sound disinterested but knowing immediately that he had failed. Upon looking at Stark, he noticed the mortal’s gaze had flicked to the window behind Loki, before coming back to him. He smiled crookedly.

“He just did.”

Before Loki could even puzzle out what Stark had meant by that, there was a smashing of glass behind him as Iron Man crashed through the window, landing next to Stark and immediately pulling him free of his bindings. Loki was at a loss as to what to do. Apparently Iron Man _liked_ him, according to Stark at least, but now he was ignoring him completely as if he wasn’t even there.

Perhaps Loki had gone too far. Was Iron Man angry with him for capturing Stark?

“Do you think I would let you leave with him so easily?” Loki questioned him, slipping back into the role of ‘villain’ in an attempt to get back to more familiar ground. But still, Iron Man remained silent. Stark was free now, standing and rubbing his wrists where the ropes had tied him to the chair. “Will you not speak?” Still no reply. “Say something!”

“He’s not in there.”

Loki turned back to Stark, startled by his words.

“What?”

Instead of replying, Tony sighs with a sheepish smile as he knocks on Iron Man’s chest. Loki’s heart leaps into his throat as the suit completely opens up like a flower in bloom revealing… nothing. But then Tony steps backwards into it, letting it close around him until only his face is uncovered. Loki’s mind is racing as Tony walks towards him until they’re standing face to face.

“I… I don’t understand…”

“I made it so that I can remotely pilot the suit if needed. It’s useful for any time I need the press to see me and Iron Man in the same place at the same time. Or when I’ve been kidnapped by the God of Mischief and I need a ride home,” he said with a smile and a wink.

“ _You’re_ Iron Man…” Loki whispered incredulously. Now he _knew_ his cheeks were turning red.

“The one and only.”

“Those things you said earlier… You said–”

But Loki didn’t get to finish. Because suddenly Tony Stark’s lips were pressed against his own.

This was it. This was happening. Tony Stark was Iron Man and he was _kissing_ Loki and… Loki could hardly believe it. Was he actually getting what he wanted? Was that really Iron Man’s – _Tony’s_ tongue working its way into his mouth causing Loki to let out a moan of pure want, oh Norns…

And then it was over, leaving both of them short of breath, Tony’s face lit up with mirth, likely at the sight of Loki’s stunned expression.

“You know, I’m not opposed to a little bondage but maybe next time you could take me to dinner first?”

Tony lent in for one last quick peck on Loki’s lips before grinning and walking backwards, winking before falling backwards out of the broken window and flying away.

Loki watched him with a growing smile and a warmth in his chest, the likes of which he had not felt in quite some time.

“Next time,” Loki said with no small amount of glee before vanishing in a flash of green.


End file.
